Taiyuka Clan
The Taiyuka Clan (鬼眼族, "Taiyuka Ichizoku ''") is a proniment clan in Otogakure that was founded by Sasuke Uchiha. History The Taiyuka clan was created by Sasuke Uchiha after saying that the Uchiha Clan were weak, and didn't want to be part of a weak family. It was only after Sasuke had created his own decendant that this clan was concidered official. Sasuke later married Yuna Owna, and then had four children; Taka (12), Itachi and Mikoto (6, twins) and Sasuke (newborn). Clan Overview The Taiyuka clan gained their fame (or infame if you see it) in the era before the founding of Otogakure. Sasuke Uchiha created his clan after seeing that his clan were weak. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Taiyuka were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. This along with the powers of the Mutant quickly made this clan famous all around Otogakure. Family Branches Dispite the fact that this clan is infamous for thier outstanding abilities and are Mutants, the Taiyuka Clan has repidly shown to be technoligical, and political avanced. The clan is composed of several "Branches" made up with several classes which are diffrent depending on each rank. The Main Branch, also called the Royal Leaf, is normaly acessable to the direct dessendants of Sasuke; the clans founder. Example; Sasuke and Sasukon are members of the Royal Leaf branch. Lesser dessendats belong in the secondary Branchs. Self explanitory, the Pimary branch has the moast power and the secondary; the second moast. There are four branches; these serve the abilitly to know who has what doujustu. These four branches are equal in power and to keep it that way, Sasuke gave each branch a summoning contract. The Sharingan have owls, the Baykugan have rats, the Taifugan have coyotes, and the riennegan have snakes. After becomming Genin, the respective member of the branch will have the chance to get thier summon contract. Royal Branch members can acess the Kagegan and have the chance to sighn any four summoning contracts. Each branch lives in a house sorounded in a circle around the Royal Palace (where members of the main branch live) and outside each house is a totem pole that has the summoning animal of the branch. In branches there is a even smaller group of Taiyuka called packs. Taiyuka packs range are normaly about 3-9 people and serve as seperate groups to a branch. A pack is almoast always family or very close friends. There are two leaders of each pack and each branch, an Alpha female and an Alpha male. There is howerver only one leader of the entire clan. They are called the King/Queen and are usaly the moast powerfull being in thier clan. Normaly a leader is already decided, but they are not concidered wise enough to lead the clan yet. These people are called princes/princesses. Practices and Beliefs For practices and beliefs, the clan is moastly open minded. Any new member of the Taiyuka Clan must learn the Fire Release: Arrow Spearow technique before they can be reconised as a fellow clan member. Having being trained at a young age, Sasuke has taught his clan members to never share emotions with anyone outside the clan. A unique trait of the Wavnd is that to prevent any black sheep from comming out about thier secreats, any person that marries a Taiyuka, regardless of gender, will take on the Taiyuka name. An example being if say, Darcia Qusei married Raysheia Taiyuka, Darcia will take on the name Taiyuka dispite the fact Darcia's gender is male.﻿ Abilities Dispite being a new clan, the Taiyuka clan's abilities are vastly similar to the Uchiha Clan. The first abilitly of this clan are thier affinity to fire natured chakra. And have created many fire based justu. Howerver, unlike the Uchiha clan, the Taiyuka clan are able to controll fire through thier bodies. Some members were also able to use the avanced Kekkei Genkai, Scorch Release (by combineing fire and wind chakra) This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse. Other members have the chance to use the Plasma Release (Fire and Lightning) that has the potentcy of lightning and fire combined. The second abilitly is thier usage with ninja tools; besides altering the already usefull Fuma shuriken, the Taiyuka clan are also known for weilding swords. In fact, Onime clan members are known to forge thier own swords from scratch. Howerver, Taiyuka clan were most feared for their powerful Doujustu a kekkei Genkai which gives them unique abilities. Depending on which branch you come from you could inheriet the Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, or Taifugan. Only a select few members of the Taiyuka clan manifested thier Doujustu, and even fewer members were able to master it. Also depending on which branch you come from, you are able to gain a unique summoning contract. Triva -Another popular name for this clan is '''Onime' (鬼眼, "Demons Eye"); due to this clan having many similarities to the now extint Uchiha family . -The Taiyuka clan single handly posses the moast Kekkei Genkai of any clan shown so far. 5 doujustu, 3 eleamental releases, and a fighting style.